¿Y si me das un beso?
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Popo le ha quitado su gorro a Toon Link, éste, al pedírselo de regreso, se encuentra con una condición un tanto insólita. One-shot yaoi Toon LinkxPopo Intento de humor


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Nintendo duh

* * *

— ¡Dame eso!

— ¡Jaja, no te enfades!

— ¡Regrésame mi gorro, Popo!

Ambos púberos se correteaban alrededor de una de las camas de su habitación. Uno con un gorro color verde en la mano, y otro detrás suyo, refunfuñando por lo ya mencionado.

El castaño parecía disfrutar ver enfadado a su compañero, quien no podía evitar perder la paciencia por cosas tan simples como esa.

Pasaron varios minutos en ese plan, cuando el rubio se hartó y se lanzó sobre su compañero, cayendo ambos al suelo.

— ¡Te tengo!

— ¿Y te das cuenta?

— ¡Devuélvemelo!

— ¿Por qué? Se te ve bien así.

— ¡No seas sarcástico!

— ¡No estoy siendo sarcástico!

— ¡Estás siendo sarcástico al decir que no estás siendo sarcástico!

— ¡Estoy siendo honesto, Toon Link!

— ¡Mentiroso!

Popo se quitó de encima a su compañero, se levantó, mientras éste intentaba tomar el tan preciado objeto, pero sin lograrlo, ya que, Popo movía con destreza su brazo, evitando que lo alcanzara.

Cuando se vio ya casi vencido, alzó el brazo, aprovechando que Toon Link era mucho más bajito que él.

El rubio saltaba sin poder alcanzar el gorro. Empezó a sentirse humillado, por lo que hacía saltos torpes en su intento de ponerse en más altura.

Popo, por su parte, reía ante la escena. Le encantaba ver desesperado a Toon Link, sin razón alguna.

Toon Link se dio por vencido.

— Está bien, tú ganas — dijo jadeante.

Popo sonrió, victorioso.

Pero, algo se veía mal.

Toon Link suspiraba, con aire de perdedor.

Popo sabía a la perfección lo mucho que Toon Link odiaba perder, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Por qué habría de dártelo, Toon Link? ¿Qué ganaría yo?

— No lo sé, igual, ya te lo puedes quedar. Yo admití mi derrota, ahora sé un buen ganador.

— No, Toon Link, te lo voy a devolver.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Sí, pero antes, debo pensar en algo que recibiré a cambio.

Toon Link soltó un largo suspiro.

— Está bien, te doy cinco minutos

— ¿Cinco?

— Sí, cinco

— ¿Tan poco?

— Sí, para que pienses en lo que quieres y me des ESE BENDITO GORRO DE UNA BUENA VEZ

Popo acarició un hombro de Toon Link, y riendo le dijo:

— No te exaltes, Toon Link.

Toon Link soltó un gruñido muy suave, pero perceptible para Popo.

Popo se puso en posición pensativa ¿Qué podría pedir? Sabía que podía ser lo que quisiera, después de todo, ese rubio adoraba su gorro incluso más que a su propia vida. Toon Link lo observaba a brazos cruzados con una ceja levantada, incluso con cierto desprecio, aquella expresión le agradaba mucho a Popo, pero no sabía por qué.

Ya habían pasado cuatro minutos, y a Popo no se le pasaba una buena oferta por la cabeza. Pensaba y pensaba, pero nada realmente bueno se le ocurría.

Faltaban treinta segundos, y a Popo se le encendió el foco.

— ¿Y si me das un beso, Toon Link?

Toon Link bajó los brazos, sus pupilas se dilataron, dejándolo boquiabierto. Popo sólo sonreía, encantador, formándose sus típicos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

— ¿U-un beso, dijiste?

Popo notó el nerviosismo en su compañero.

— Sí, eso dije.

Toon Link no dio respuesta, por lo que Popo intuyó muchas cosas.

— Claro, que si no quieres...

El rubio lo miró con sus grandes ojos negros, y mirando hacia abajo, ruborizado, y frunciendo el ceño, dijo:

— Lo haré.

Popo le volvió a sonreír. Toon Link se fue acercando, y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

— Listo, ahí tienes, un beso.

Popo, algo enfadado, lo miró a los ojos. Lo vio mucho más ruborizado que antes, y él también empezó a sentir un leve calor en sus mejillas.

— Sabes perfectamente que yo no me refería a ese "beso"

— Pues, no especificaste nada, así que ya cumplí. Dame mi gorro.

Popo abrazó el gorro

— No.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ya hice lo que me dijiste!

— No era lo que yo esperaba

— Lástima, devuélveme mi gorro

— No hasta que me des un beso

— Olvídalo

— ¡No! ¡Dijiste que lo harías!

— Ya lo hice.

— ¿Por qué tanto afán en negarte a hacerlo?

— ¿Por qué tanto afán en que te dé un beso?

— No sé, quizá sea que me gustes.

Popo se sintió orgulloso de lo que dijo por unos instantes.

Luego, volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, y se volteó, ocultando su rostro de la vergüenza.

Toon Link lo miró, sorprendido por la confesión.

Le tocó el hombro, intentando animarlo.

— Popo, creo que...

— Perdón, olvida todo lo que dije — le extendió el gorro — ten, ya no quiero nada, llévatelo y no hablemos de esto nunca.

— Pero Popo...

— Por favor

— Es que...

— Toon Link, deja de insistir...

— Creo que tú también me gustas

Popo se volteó de repente.

— Y la razón por la cual no te he dado un beso donde lo quieres — miró al suelo, también avergonzado — es por el simple hecho que no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.

Algo sorprendido, Popo juntó sus manos detrás de la espalda, mirando a Toon Link.

— ¿Nunca has besado a nadie?

— No

— ¿Te digo algo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

Popo se le acercó un poco.

— Y-yo tampoco lo he hecho.

Toon Link no supo qué decir.

Un silencio muy incómodo inundó la habitación, generando que ambos se sonrojaran notablemente.

Entonces, Toon Link pensó en algo.

Recordó todas las veces que había visto a su padre y a su madre dándose un beso, o a su hermano dándole un beso a alguna de las tantas novias que había tenido.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, tomó de la mano a su compañero, y con la otra su mejilla. Cerró los ojos, y acercó su rostro al del castaño. Intentó poner sus labios en los de su compañero, pero en vez de eso, le dio en la nariz.

Popo rió, nervioso y a la vez tierno.

Toon Link intentó alejarse totalmente avergonzado, pero Popo lo detuvo. La mano libre del castaño acarició la mano de su compañero, la cual se encontraba en su mejilla.

Toon Link balbuceó algunas palabras, sin posibilidad de ser entendido. Popo le sonrió de nuevo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó su rostro. Ya a punto de juntar los labios, se puso nervioso, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando miró hacia el frente, se encontró con los ojos de Toon Link, mirándolo.

Eso provocó que se riera levemente.

Luego, miró hacia abajo.

Entonces, para cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de Toon Link cerrados con fuerza, y sintiendo sus labios sobre los suyos.

Seis segundos. Los mejores seis segundos de toda su vida.

Al separarse, pudo ver como Toon Link estaba en un estado de shock, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Y cuando se dio cuenta, él también tenía una en el suyo.

— Y pensar, que yo te lo pensaba devolver sin pedirte nada

Toon Link lo miró, ya no estaba avergonzado.

Escucharon la campanilla del almuerzo sonar.

Popo lo tomó de la mano, y ambos salieron de la habitación

* * *

Oh, amo esta pareja maldita sea!


End file.
